


want a taste of me?

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fuckbuddies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, doing dirty things in dirty places, kuroo is SUPPOSEDLY a bad boy, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Daichi wants to lose his virginity to the first hot thing he sees and Kuroo likes picking up pretty (handsome, cute, and clueless) little things and showing them a good time.(Now with some plot! It's still mostly sex though.)





	1. want a taste of me?

**Author's Note:**

> This evolved into a fully self-indulgent PWP like whoa from this [bad boy AU three sentence fic](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/174827920054/kurodai-with-badboy-au-and-making-out-please).

He is pretty sure that is a hand sneaking into his pants, his zipper being pushed down as fingers skim the waistband of his underwear. Daichi groans into Kuroo’s mouth, voicing his agreement or disagreement—he can’t tell, not when Kuroo is crushing him against the wall like this, his hand firm on the back of Daichi’s neck and his tongue shoved down Daichi’s throat. It is messy and sloppy and Kuroo kisses like he wants to taste all of Daichi, his mouth wet and moving against Daichi’s open mouth, and Daichi cups his hands over Kuroo’s cheeks, his thumb brushing over Kuroo’s ear and making the line of silver piercings shiver at his touch.

Daichi likes Kuroo's mouth, has liked it ever since the first time he laid eyes on Kuroo, and he had been right to like it when just the insistent press of it against Daichi's mouth is enough to make Daichi pant and send his consciousness spiralling down into ruin. It is distracting enough that Daichi doesn't notice Kuroo has his hand fully in Daichi's pants, in his _underwear_ , cupped against Daichi's growing bulge. Daichi jumps as Kuroo's calloused hand grazes the sensitive skin there playfully and Kuroo doesn't even flinch, he just changes the angle of his mouth against Daichi, slotting it in more firmly so that he can kiss Daichi deeper.

Daichi makes a small noise at the back of his throat as Kuroo wraps his fingers around his cock and it sounds embarrassing to him and it makes Kuroo smirk into the kiss, his hazel eyes cocky and sure like he has already won this. Daichi isn't sure there is anything to be won when he had come into this fully willing and his eyes wide open but there are things that Kuroo has more experience in and things that Daichi has absolutely zero experience in and both of those categories happen to overlap perfectly. Should be making less noise? The alley they are in is technically a public area and anyone could walk in on them, much less overhear them. Should he be more proactive instead of letting Kuroo pin him to a wall and take the lead? But if Daichi knew what he should be doing, he would already be doing it instead of letting Kuroo pin him to a wall and take the lead.

"Mmm, just let yourself enjoy this," Kuroo murmurs between kisses, pulling away from Daichi's lips to smile at him. It is closer to a smirk than a smile but it still makes Daichi weak in the knees and Kuroo knows it. "That's what I'm here for."

Before Daichi knows it, he has his pants and underwear shoved low and Kuroo is on his knees, his smirk situated right before Daichi's cock. Daichi shivers, bracing his back against the wall as his knees go weak at the sight. Daichi is hard just from kissing and he can see Kuroo's thoughts on that as he strokes Daichi's erect cock lovingly, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"Stop that," Daichi mutters out from between his teeth, getting a hand in Kuroo's stupid hair just because he can.

"Stop what?" Kuroo asks, rubbing his head against Daichi's hand like an affectionate cat, encouraging Daichi to bury his hand in his hair.

"You're laughing at me."

Kuroo chuckles. "I'm not."

"You just did."

"That was after you accused me of laughing at you. I wasn't laughing at you just now and I'm still not laughing at you."

"That makes no sense," Daichi huffs out, disguising a gasp as an exasperated exhalation as Kuroo runs his thumb down slowly from the base of his cock to the head and then up again.

Kuroo smiles, or smirks really, his eyes crinkling as he does. "I just find you really cute, Sawamura, which is why I'm doing this with you."

"You're not exactly doing anything now," Daichi points out, just to be rebellious.

That front lasts for exactly a second as Kuroo says, "Oh, I'm going to be doing a lot of things. You, specifically."

Then Kuroo sucks the head of Daichi's cock into his mouth and Daichi's legs nearly give way under him. Kuroo grasps the backs of Daichi's thighs firmly, holding him in place, and his eyes are most definitely laughing at Daichi as he slides Daichi's length into his mouth, inch by inch. The worst part of this is that Daichi can't even call Kuroo out for laughing at him because he is too busy trying to remember to breathe, his eyes fluttering shut at how incredible Kuroo's mouth feels on his cock. Kuroo hasn't even done anything but put it in and Daichi already thinks he is going to come. Embarrassing.

Daichi digs his heels into the ground and leans against the wall for stability, taking his weight off his feet and trying to resist the urge to rock into Kuroo's mouth. He doesn't know what the proper etiquette is when someone is sucking your cock. Does he move? Does he not move?

Kuroo decides this for him by moving his hands up to Daichi's ass, one hand on each asscheek, and squeezing as he pushes Daichi's hips forward into him, letting Daichi's cock slide in and out of his mouth. Kuroo's lips are red from kissing, parted obscenely around Daichi's swollen cock, and he lets his lashes flutter as Daichi thrusts into his mouth, his throat vibrating in a low purr. Kuroo moans as Daichi tugs on his hair, his fingers tangling in the black strands, and Daichi blushes, feeling the heat build up instantly in his cock. Kuroo's mouth is way better than anything Daichi's hand could provide, possibly the best he has ever felt, and he doesn't think he is going to last at all.

"Kuroo," Daichi groans, his voice scraping low and urgent, "Kuroo, I'm going to..."

Kuroo nods, licking the slit of Daichi's cock inside his mouth, and Daichi comes with a moan, his voice breaking on the edges of it. He slides down a few inches against the wall until Kuroo braces him with his hands again, his mouth working Daichi through his orgasm. Daichi is torn between looking at Kuroo and looking away from Kuroo so he settles for an in-between, watching the black strands of Kuroo's hair ensnarl his fingers as he tugs and pushes against Kuroo's head, feeling far too much in his cock.

Daichi's legs threaten to give way entirely as Kuroo pulls his mouth off with a _pop_ , his eyes flashing smugly as he looks up at Daichi and licks his lips, his mouth smeared glossy with Daichi's cum. Kuroo stands and Daichi finds himself having to look up once again as Kuroo towers over him, boxing him in against the wall. Daichi is trembling, breathing heavily through his nose, his legs on the verge of dropping him onto the grimy ground, and he feels vulnerable like this, with Kuroo watching him intently as he considers his next move. He wants to touch Kuroo and he finds himself reaching for Kuroo, his hands grazing Kuroo's biceps before he realises what he is doing and freezes.

But Kuroo doesn't seem to mind. He steps forward into Daichi's touch, pressing Daichi into the wall and knocking their chests together, and Daichi gives in to the urge to wrap his arms around Kuroo and hide his face in his shoulder, soaking in the warmth of their close contact.

Kuroo pets Daichi's hair gently and leans forward to brush his lips against Daichi's ear, murmuring, "That was quick. We haven't even got to the good part yet."

"I did tell you." Daichi flushes, glad that Kuroo can't see his face.

Kuroo hums and the sound vibrates through Daichi's chest. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. In fact, it's better that you're relaxed for this."

Foil rips next to Daichi's ear and he turns his head to see Kuroo spit out a strip of foil and pour out the contents of a flat packet into his hand. Kuroo slicks his fingers up with lube, smirking at Daichi when he sees him looking, and he presses a kiss to the side of Daichi's head before he brings his hand down between Daichi's thighs. Daichi has a vague idea of what is going to happen but he still shivers as Kuroo presses a fingertip to Daichi's hole, circling the rim teasingly until it is slick with lube.

"Gotta get you wet down here first, darling," Kuroo says, his voice a low purr as he presses the tip of his finger in and out of Daichi's entrance, barely putting it in.

Daichi knows that he is teasing and he nudges his forehead against Kuroo's shoulder, not trusting himself to speak now. In return, Kuroo kisses his ear and pushes his finger in again, but this time he doesn't pull it out, sliding his finger fully into Daichi's tight passage.

Daichi has never done this before, never had anything up there before, and it feels _weird_. He instinctively clenches around the finger in him, his thighs tensing around Kuroo's hand as he goes entirely still. The same dilemma as before comes to him: should he move or should he not move?

Kuroo twitches his finger in Daichi and murmurs in his ear, "Relax.”

"You make that sound so easy," Daichi mutters, trying not to think too deeply about the finger in his ass.

"It can be easy," Kuroo says, kissing Daichi's ear again. He nips at Daichi's earlobe, a sensitive spot Daichi never knew he had, and kisses him behind his ear, trailing his lips down his neck.

Daichi moans softly as Kuroo grazes his teeth against Daichi's skin, worrying the soft spot at the juncture of his neck before biting down gently. Kuroo's finger in him moves, pushing in and out of him, the tip of his finger crooking like he is searching for something.

Daichi gasps as Kuroo pushes a second finger into him alongside the first, the both of them stretching him out, and he whimpers as Kuroo pistons both fingers in and out, the pace speeding up. His neck stings with Kuroo's bites, not hard enough to break skin but sure to leave marks, and his head lolls back as Kuroo laves at the places that he marked with his tongue.

Kuroo crooks his fingers in Daichi, the tips of his fingers hitting a spot in Daichi just right and pleasure spikes in him, sudden and quick, making Daichi moan out loud. Daichi slaps a hand over his mouth, surprised by the volume and the sensuality of his own voice. Kuroo is staring at him, his mouth melting into another smirk as he crooks his fingers again, bumping that spot in Daichi deliberately, and Daichi squirms at how good it feels, his face reddening behind his hand.

“It’s here, isn’t it, sweetheart?” Kuroo croons as he grazes his fingers against Daichi’s prostate, sending little jolts of pleasure through him. “It feels good when I touch you here, doesn’t it?”

Kuroo tugs Daichi’s hand away from his face and Daichi tries to fight him for possession of his hand, only to lose instantly because he can’t muster the strength to pull his hand back. His limbs are warm and loose as Kuroo stimulates him from the inside with gentle, teasing touches that makes Daichi want to bury his face in Kuroo’s shoulder and just focus on _feeling_. The softest moans come from the back of Daichi’s throat, spilling out from his mouth unbidden, and Kuroo looks at him with unrestrained lust in his eyes.

Daichi drops his gaze, his cheeks burning, and he sees a bulge at the front of Kuroo’s pants, the zipper straining against it. Kuroo has made no move to touch himself, focusing entirely on Daichi the entire time, and Daichi reaches for his zipper. If Kuroo’s cock is going to be in him, he should at least get to see and touch it before Kuroo makes good on his promise to fuck him into incoherence. Kuroo lets him unbutton his pants and Daichi even gets as far as pulling it out of Kuroo’s underwear and feeling up its length—oh god, it’s longer than he expected—before Kuroo hooks a finger around Daichi’s hand and tugs him away.

“I appreciate the enthusiasm but I’m saving it for when it’s inside of you.” Kuroo kisses the back of Daichi’s hand and drops it, crowding Daichi back against the wall.

Daichi shivers and winds his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, clutching at the back of his jacket since that seems to be the only place Kuroo is going to let him touch. He can’t stop the low whine that escapes his throat as Kuroo pushes a third finger into him, stretching him out even more, and he puts his head back onto Kuroo’s shoulder as he tries to breathe through the sensation. He feels too full and Kuroo is still thrusting his fingers in that push-and-pull movement, the squelch of lube echoing off the narrow walls of the alley. It doesn’t really hurt and now that Daichi has gotten over the weirdness of having Kuroo’s fingers in his ass, it feels kind of good and Daichi shudders at the pleasure that works its way through his body.

Kuroo’s fingers falter and Daichi shifts his hips instinctively, trying to make Kuroo touch him at that specific place, and Kuroo chuckles in his ear. “Look at you, trying to grind yourself back on my fingers so eagerly. You sure this is your first time, sweetheart? It feels like you've been fingered before."

Daichi doesn’t answer because it sounds like a trap and he doesn’t think he could banter with Kuroo now when his mind is clouded over with nothing but hazy half-thoughts.

Kuroo kisses Daichi's hair and pulls back, his fingers leaving Daichi. “You’re ready for it, baby. Turn around for me and put your hands on the wall.”

Daichi blinks, trying to process what Kuroo just said. He wants to have Kuroo close and bury his face in his shoulder but Kuroo does a quick turning motion with his finger, making it clear that he won’t continue if Daichi doesn’t do as he says. Maybe he should have picked a better place to have sex because Daichi can’t argue for a better position when there is nowhere to lie down, which means that Kuroo is going to take him standing up and from behind in a semi-public space. It is not how Daichi envisioned his first time would go and he turns his back on Kuroo, placing his hands on the wall, suddenly glad that Kuroo can’t see the conflicting emotions on his face.

“Bend over a bit more and stick your ass out.” Kuroo touches Daichi’s hip, guiding him into a lower position. “Mm, that’s good.”

A foot steps on his pants and underwear, pinning it to the ground, and Daichi would be outraged if not for Kuroo’s hands on his inner thighs and his voice in his ear, coaxing, “Be good for me, darling. Spread your legs.”

Daichi steps out of his pants and underwear, embarrassment uncurling and taking up permanent residence in the pit of his stomach as Kuroo nudges his feet apart until his legs are parted wide enough for Kuroo's satisfaction. Daichi shuts his eyes and rests his burning cheek against the back of his hand, feeling lewd as presents himself in this position, his back arched and hands on the wall as he waits for Kuroo. He had started getting hard again when Kuroo was fingering him and his cock curves towards the wall, hanging heavy between his legs.

“You’re gorgeous, baby,” Kuroo groans, his voice thick with desire. “I should take a picture of you like this, all ready and waiting for me."

Daichi whips his head around, scared to see a phone in Kuroo’s hands pointed at him, but all that greets him is the sight of Kuroo rolling a condom over his cock, his eyes fixed hungrily on Daichi. Kuroo grins as he sees Daichi looking and he grips his cock with his hand, showing it off to Daichi. “You like this, baby? It’s going to go in you.” He circles the head of his cock with his fingertips tantalisingly. “I’m going to make sure I grind into your prostate with every thrust. You’re going to feel so good. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

The sound of ripping foil fills the air again as Kuroo slicks his cock up with lube and steps forward, fitting his cock between Daichi’s asscheeks and thrusting teasingly, letting his length ride up the cleft of Daichi’s ass. Daichi shudders and faces the wall again, pressing his forehead against the back of his hand as he braces himself. Then, abruptly, he feels Kuroo’s thumbs on either side of his hole, stretching him wide as Kuroo pushes his cock into him.

A stuttering groan catches in Daichi’s throat as Kuroo presses in and in, pushing past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. His voice goes high and wavering as all he feels is thick, hard heat in him, sliding into the place that Kuroo had been fingering before. His hands slip on the wall and Daichi’s hips drop, only to be held in place by the iron grip Kuroo has on his hips. Daichi moans and whimpers as Kuroo keeps driving his cock into him relentlessly, going deeper than his fingers had gone.

“Mmm, look at you,” Kuroo praises, rubbing circles against Daichi’s hips with his thumbs soothingly. “You like that, don’t you, baby? Taking my cock all in one go like a pro. You're so _hot_ inside."

“Is it... all in?” Daichi gasps, his voice strained. If he thought he felt full with Kuroo’s fingers just now, Kuroo’s cock is a whole different sensation altogether, stretching him out without any give and throbbing with its own heat inside Daichi.

“Almost,” Kuroo says sweetly and he leans over Daichi’s back, snapping his hips forward in one sharp movement that pushes the head of his cock into the deepest point of Daichi. Daichi cries out, his eyes watering at the stretch, and Kuroo moans, his hips shuddering against Daichi. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Kuroo pets Daichi’s hair, breathing against his neck and curling an arm around Daichi's waist to hold him up. They stay still like that for a moment while Daichi tries to get used to having Kuroo’s cock inside him, clenching and relaxing and trying not to moan just from feeling it twitch inside him. Then Kuroo leans back, pulling his cock out halfway before thrusting back in, going deliberately slow. Daichi doesn’t protest and his hips tremble as Kuroo starts up a rhythm, experimenting with the speed and how far to pull out before he thrusts back in again.

Kuroo makes sure to grind against Daichi’s prostate on every other thrust and Daichi’s toes curl, waves of pleasure coursing through him as Kuroo stimulates him there. He hadn’t thought it would feel this good, especially after experiencing his first blowjob for comparison, but being fucked somehow manages to top that. His cock is already leaking even though he hasn’t touched it and Daichi finds himself rocking back to meet Kuroo’s thrusts, moaning every time Kuroo’s cock brushes against his prostate.

A hand snakes under his shirt and up his chest, fingers brushing his nipple. Daichi’s voice breaks at the surprising sensation that sparks from there and he twists his body to try to run from Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo chuckles behind him, pinching the nub firmly and rolling it between his fingers, and Daichi jerks at his touch, bucking himself back on Kuroo’s cock uncontrollably.

It feels too good and Daichi hides his face in his forearm, long past being flustered about how his body is reacting to Kuroo and just concentrating on how good he feels. He takes the pleasure that Kuroo gives and Kuroo a generous giver, stroking Daichi’s chest and stomach with his hand before going down to jerk Daichi off. Between Kuroo’s cock and his hand, Daichi doesn’t stand a chance and he comes loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of the alley. His legs buckle and he starts to slump forward against the wall until arms wrap around his chest and pull him back against a warm body.

“Oh, no you don’t, darling,” Kuroo whispers into his ear, low and intimate, “I haven’t come yet.”

A hand drags him back by his arm and Daichi whimpers as Kuroo’s cock slips out of him, dazed and disorientated as Kuroo turns him around and slams him back against the wall. Then Daichi’s feet are off the ground, his bare legs open around Kuroo’s waist and his back flat against the wall as Kuroo lifts him up with a grunt.

Kuroo is suddenly too close, too fast, and Daichi blushes hard at the look on Kuroo’s face, his hazel eyes bright with arousal and his hair an even worse tangle than before. Kuroo smirks at him, licking his lips in a way that reminds Daichi they had been around his cock, before he pushes his cock against Daichi’s hole and thrusts it back in.

Kuroo fucks him roughly without holding back and Daichi can’t do anything but clutch onto Kuroo’s shoulders for dear life, all kinds of soft, pleading noises coming from his mouth. It still feels good but there is an edge to it now that Daichi has come and Kuroo is controlling the pace as he holds Daichi against the wall. Daichi squirms and Kuroo only hitches him closer, adjusting the angle of his thrusts before he leans in and continues.

It is too much and Daichi thinks he is crying as he winds his arms around Kuroo and tries to get him to come closer, suddenly desperate for close contact. He cups Kuroo’s cheek with a quivering hand, his fingers caressing the silver piercings in Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo is panting harshly, grunting with the effort of holding Daichi up and getting him in a good position to thrust into, and the slick slapping noises of his cock in Daichi’s ass sounds obscene in the narrow alley.

“Kuroo,” Daichi whimpers, helplessly overstimulated. He doesn’t know what to do. It still feels good, in a startlingly intense way that verges on painful, but he doesn’t know if he can come a third time, and Kuroo hasn’t even come after all that, his cock hot and hard as it goes in and out of him. “Kuroo, Kuroo.”

Kuroo looks at him, his eyes glazed over with heat, his mouth open and panting, and Daichi drags him in with a hand on the back of his neck and kisses him. Kuroo moans into Daichi’s mouth, his tongue already licking into him, and his hands grip Daichi’s thighs hard as he buries his cock into Daichi. Heat bursts in Daichi, separated only by the thin wall of the condom, and Daichi curls his toes and trembles with Kuroo. He likes the way it feels in him, likes the way Kuroo is kissing him and running his thumbs over the underside of his thighs. He thinks he even likes Kuroo and he opens his eyes to peer at Kuroo through wet lashes.

Kuroo’s eyes are closed and looking at him like this, he is gorgeous, all sharp angles and dark shadows, his silver piercings catching the light in movement. Kuroo kisses him fiercely, his mouth hot and hungry, drinking in Daichi until he feels lightheaded, held up only by Kuroo and the wall at his back. Daichi wonders if sex is always this intense or if it is just Kuroo who doesn’t seem to do things by halves. Daichi doesn’t know but he thinks he wants to find out and he winds his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, holding on tight to him.

Kuroo’s eyes flutter open, his eyes golden and hazy with pleasure, framed by dark lashes as he gazes at Daichi. He sees Daichi staring and his lips curve into a smile, not a smirk, Daichi thinks, against Daichi’s mouth. His forehead meets Daichi’s in a gentle _thunk_ and Daichi can feel him breathing, his chest rising and falling against Daichi’s.

“You okay?” Kuroo murmurs against Daichi’s lips and it makes Daichi shiver, still hypersensitive to touch.

“Mm,” Daichi hums. His thighs are aching from being held up in this position and it is very likely that his ass is going to be sore as hell tomorrow but he had also come at least twice or thrice so he is definitely more than okay.

“What a champ,” Kuroo chuckles. “I didn’t even go easy on you.”

“I guessed,” Daichi says, shifting against the wall. He doesn’t even want to think about what his back looks like and he had lost track of where his pants and underwear went after Kuroo stripped them off him.

Kuroo kisses him on the cheek, a quick, sweet gesture that has Daichi blushing again, before he lowers Daichi to the ground, keeping his hands on him as Daichi tries to remember how to stand. Daichi’s legs are cold now that Kuroo isn't pressed between them and he looks around for his pants. Kuroo retrieves them for him and Daichi doesn’t look too closely at the dirt on them as he pulls up his underwear and steps into his pants. The leftover lube between his thighs is tacky, sticking to the cloth and Daichi grimaces, resolving to run a bath after he gets home. His legs are wobbly and he leans against the wall as Kuroo helps him tug his pants up and zips him up, grinning knowingly as he does.

“Need some help getting home, darling?” Kuroo teases as he buttons up Daichi’s pants and pats the front.

“I’ll manage fine, thanks,” Daichi tells him tartly, even though he thinks it might take him a while before he tries walking off.

“If you say so.” Kuroo gets his clothes into order, tossing the tied-off condom into a heap of trash in a corner of the alley. He looks the same as he did when Daichi first saw him, his mussed up hair and kiss-swollen lips only adding to his charm, and Daichi tries not to envy his casual ease after sex. Daichi feels deeply wrecked and he thinks he looks exactly like he just got fucked against a wall in an alley.

Kuroo steps in close, cupping Daichi's face and dropping a kiss onto the top of Daichi’s head before moving away with a parting wave and a smirk. “I’ll see you around then, Sawamura.”

Then he is gone and Daichi rests his full weight against the wall, burying his heated face in his hands as he breathes deeply and tries to process everything that just happened.

(He finds the phone number tucked into the pocket of his pants later, after his bath, with "Call me" written in a black scrawl and signed off with “Kuroo”.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original ending had Kuroo leaving Daichi in the alley with his pants down, freshly fucked, and no cuddle time but Kuroo flunked out of his bad boy course and steered this into a somewhat sweeter ending. (Just picture Kuroo with his bad boy piercings and black leather jacket cry-screaming "I CAN'T DO THAT TO DAICHI!" in the backseat before he tackles me away from the steering wheel.)


	2. have another bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a monster that just keeps growing so here's some more I guess??

“Been waiting for me long, Sawamura?” a voice brushes his ear and Daichi jumps, cupping his ear as Kuroo walks by and drops into the seat opposite Daichi.

Kuroo smiles at Daichi, crossing his long legs before him as he settles back in the chair. He is wearing ripped jeans today, slivers of skin peeking out from between black denim, paired with the same black leather jacket he had worn when he first met Daichi, the shoulders studded with pinpricks of silver that match those in his ear. His hair is up in its nightmare mess again, the spikes going every way, and Daichi itches to put his hands on it. He remembers how soft it had been to touch and how surprised he had been to find that out before Kuroo practically sucked his soul out through his cock.

“No, I just got here not too long ago,” Daichi lies. He doesn’t want Kuroo to know how eager he had been to meet him again after Daichi finally worked up the courage to call him. Daichi had showed up half an hour early out of nervousness and Kuroo was here five minutes before their agreed meeting time like a perfect gentleman despite the bad boy look he had going on.

Kuroo’s eyes flick over to the coffee cup on the table between them and Daichi mentally kicks himself as he sees what Kuroo sees: his coffee drained and cooled down in that twenty-five minutes Daichi had been here. It would normally have lasted him longer but Daichi had been nervous and his coffee had vanished before he knew it. Daichi bites his lip, his hands fiddling with his phone nervously as Kuroo pulls his gaze away from the coffee cup and directs it back to Daichi.

“I’m glad I was on time,” Kuroo says with a teasing smirk.

“Do you want something to drink?” Daichi asks desperately, standing up to flee as his face heats up right on cue. Damn Kuroo and his stupid sexy smirks.

“I’ll get it myself. Just sit tight, darling.” Kuroo beats him to it, rising out of his seat and sauntering past Daichi towards the counter. “Do you want another drink while I’m at it?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Daichi says and he sits back down, every bit of him jittering and flushed.

Kuroo smiles at him before leaving and Daichi sinks back into his seat, tracking Kuroo with his eyes as he cuts across the coffee shop. Kuroo makes a striking figure in black and silver against the earthy colours of the coffee shop, standing out clearly at the back of the queue with his height and hair alone. He had been just as striking the first time Daichi saw him at the bar, leaning over the counter and picking up a drink as he winked at the bartender. When his fingers had closed around the glass and lifted it to his lips, Daichi had watched the slender curve of his throat bob as he downed his drink and he had been a goner.

Kuroo had seen him after that and Daichi had been reeled in hook, line, and sinker, more than willing to let a complete stranger talk him into doing something he had been wanting to do for the longest time.

Daichi’s phone buzzes in his hand and he looks down at the screen.

**Kuroo: There’s a love hotel nearby if you’re up for it**

Daichi looks up sharply, finding Kuroo halfway through the queue and tapping away at his phone. His phone buzzes again.

**Kuroo: We can go there after coffee**

Kuroo looks up from his phone and his gaze finds Daichi unerringly across the coffee shop. He smiles, a hint of something wicked in the curve of his lips.

**Me: Sure**

\---

Kuroo kisses him even before the door clicks shut and Daichi squeezes his eyes shut, letting himself melt against Kuroo as Kuroo sweeps him up in his arms. Like before, Kuroo kisses with an intensity that leaves Daichi breathless from the start, his nerves tingling as Kuroo’s lips move against his. Daichi gasps, trying to reintroduce oxygen into his system before he passes out in Kuroo's arms, and Kuroo only tightens his grip around him, his hands splayed against Daichi’s back as he brings him in even closer.

They are moving, or Kuroo is moving and Daichi follows him, walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Daichi’s legs buckle but he hangs on tight, his hands cupping Kuroo’s cheeks and brushing over the studs in Kuroo’s ears as he kisses him back. Hands dip into the waistband of his pants, wandering and teasing, fingers grazing against bare skin and leaving sparks of sensation in their wake. Daichi leans into Kuroo, his chest pressed flush against Kuroo’s, and he hooks a leg around Kuroo’s, the inside of his thigh skimming up Kuroo's leg like a suggestion.

Kuroo smiles into the kiss and he pulls back to rest his forehead against Daichi’s, his breath puffing against Daichi’s lips as he murmurs, “Someone’s eager. You had that much fun the previous time, hm?”

Daichi swallows hard, his lips still tingling with the taste of Kuroo’s mouth, and he locks his hands behind Kuroo’s neck, running his fingers lightly down the nape of Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo shivers at his touch, his eyes fluttering at the contact, and Daichi flicks his eyes up to meet Kuroo’s, daring himself to say, “I wouldn’t have called you if I didn’t.”

Kuroo chuckles, low and warm, and it stirs something deep in Daichi, uncurling, unravelling, coming undone with every touch and every word from Kuroo. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m corrupting you.” He leans over to whisper in Daichi’s ear, “I’m glad.”

Kuroo's hands move up and up, stripping Daichi's shirt off him in one swift movement. Daichi tucks his face into Kuroo's neck, his arms clinging to his shoulders as Kuroo's hands go straight for his pants next, shoving them down his thighs. Then Kuroo pushes him lightly and Daichi's legs buckle as the back of his knees hit the mattress and he falls backwards onto the bed. Kuroo yanks Daichi's pants and underwear off his legs, leaving Daichi completely naked as Kuroo climbs onto him, his eyes dark with arousal as he rakes his gaze down Daichi's body.

Their previous time in the alley had been in the near dark, with only a few dying street and shop lights to see by, and Daichi had only lost his pants and underwear in the process. Now, between the bright lights in the hotel room and Kuroo's efficient removal of _all_ of his clothes, Daichi feels exposed, embarrassed by the way Kuroo is looking at him intently like he wants to devour all of him.

"Can we switch off the lights?" Daichi squeaks, placing his hands on Kuroo's shoulders before he can put his mouth anywhere on Daichi and render him incoherent for the next few hours.

"I'll dim them for you but I think it's a shame, seeing how you have a gorgeous body, darling. You didn't tell me you were hiding this much sexy under your clothes," Kuroo says, cupping Daichi's cheek with a hand as his eyes drifts downwards, leaving Daichi torn between wanting to cover himself up with the blanket and wanting Kuroo to do what he wants instead of just looking.

"Please." Daichi clears his throat self-consciously, biting back the sudden moan that rises in his throat as Kuroo trails his hand teasingly down his neck and over his chest, grazing the soft skin of his stomach and stopping short of anything lower.

Daichi tries not to whine in frustration as Kuroo takes his hand away. Kuroo sits up and reaches for the remote on the bedside table, dimming the lights until the faintest orange glow baths the room in an intimate ambience. Daichi can see Kuroo's silhouette as he puts the remote down, the light just bright enough to illuminate the look on his face as he turns to Daichi. His smirk is back, his eyes roving over Daichi's body as if making sure that he can still see Daichi in the dimmed lights.

Instead of coming back to Daichi straightaway, Kuroo shucks off his jacket, dropping it to the floor behind him. Daichi's mouth waters as Kuroo lifts the hem of his shirt with his thumbs, backlit by the wall lights as he teases Daichi with a hint of bare skin under the black fabric. Daichi makes a strangled noise in his throat as Kuroo pulls his shirt off in one fluid motion, his body rippling in the low light.

Kuroo kneels, moving with catlike grace towards Daichi, his hands parting Daichi's thighs all too easily as he settles himself between them, and his teeth flash in a smirk. He knows exactly what he is doing to Daichi and he sits up, unbuckling his belt with deliberate slowness. By the time Kuroo unzips his jeans, Daichi is embarrassingly hard and all he wants to do is close his legs to hide his erection. But he can't, not with Kuroo settled comfortably between his thighs and stripteasing Daichi to hell and back.

"Baby, you're so hard for me already." Kuroo notices, of course he does, and he wraps a hand around Daichi's erect cock, running his thumb playfully along its length.

Daichi bucks into Kuroo's touch, a gasp hissing out through his teeth, and he bends his knees, trying to bring his legs together to hide himself out of embarrassment. Kuroo grips Daichi's thighs and forces them apart again, lifting one of Daichi's legs up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

"I should have brought you here the first time we did this," Kuroo murmurs, pressing tender closed-mouth kisses against Daichi's thigh. "I got greedy after seeing how much you wanted me in the bar."

Daichi grasps at the sheets, his hands reaching out for something, anything, to hold on to as the kisses against the inside of his thigh turn wet, a hint of Kuroo's tongue and teeth starting to tease him there. It would be beyond embarrassing if he were to come without even touching his cock and Daichi gulps down air, trying to focus on keeping his breathing even.

Kuroo's teeth close around a generous amount of Daichi's thigh and Daichi flinches in Kuroo's hold, pinpricks of not quite pain shooting up his leg as Kuroo bites him. There are going to be teethmarks and a bruise in the shape of Kuroo's mouth there tomorrow and Daichi trembles, distressed at how good it feels to have Kuroo's mouth on him.

Kuroo releases him, a trail of saliva stretching out between his mouth and Daichi's thigh as he pulls away and licks his lips, turning his gaze on Daichi. He leans over, bracing himself over Daichi, suddenly too close, too quick for Daichi to catch up. Daichi's face is burning and he is immensely glad that Kuroo turned the lights down at his request, even though he is sure that the heat radiating off his face is sure to give him away.

"I meant to ask, how were you after that night?" Kuroo murmurs, caressing Daichi's cheek and holding his gaze. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

It _had_ hurt when Kuroo was pounding into him relentlessly, his cock stretching Daichi so much more than Daichi has ever felt, but Daichi had been too drunk on arousal to care. It had felt good, he came multiple times, and his whole body had been pleasantly warm and loose when he soaked in the bath that night. He was embarrassingly sore the next day and his friends had been concerned when he hobbled into work but Daichi thinks it had all been worth it.

"I was fine," Daichi replies, cupping Kuroo's face with a smile. "More than fine."

Kuroo smiles back at him and with his hair falling into his face, his hazel eyes reflecting the faint glow of the room lights, Daichi remembers exactly why he had wanted his first time to be with Kuroo so badly.

Kuroo lowers his head, his hair tickling Daichi's jaw as he puts his mouth to work. He kisses his way down Daichi's neck, sucking lovebites into his unmarked skin and nibbling gently with his teeth just to let Daichi feel. Daichi moans softly, cradling Kuroo's head and running his hands through his hair, messing it up even more than it already is. His cock rubs against Kuroo's toned stomach as Kuroo moves lower and Daichi shifts his hips, seeking out friction.

The familiar sound of foil ripping reaches his ears and Daichi blinks dazedly, squinting in the dimmed lights to see, only to squeeze his eyes shut as Kuroo's lips brush his nipple. Daichi squirms against the bed, pinned down by Kuroo's body as he tries to escape from Kuroo's mouth, and Kuroo only smirks as he seals his mouth over Daichi's nipple, his tongue teasing the hardened nub.

"Mm, Kuroo! Not there," Daichi gasps as Kuroo licks him, biting the sensitive nub as Daichi pushes at his shoulders, trying to get him to let up.

Kuroo grazes his teeth over and over his nipple until Daichi goes lightheaded with the sensation, his hips bucking up instinctively, his cock grinding against Kuroo's stomach until Daichi's back arches and he goes limp in the sheets, panting harshly. Kuroo finally pulls away from his nipple, licking his lips in satisfaction as he grips Daichi's cock and looks down at the mess painting his stomach.

"You didn't like that?" Kuroo asks innocently as he pumps his hand up and down, milking Daichi for the last spurts of cum that drip from his cock. "But you came this much just from a bit of licking and sucking, sweetheart. Seems to me that you _love_ having your nipples played with."

Daichi covers his face with his hands, mortified. Before Kuroo, he hadn't thought that his nipples were erogenous zones for him. He touched them without noticing in his daily life when he showered, put on or took off a shirt, and now all he will ever think of is how good it felt to have Kuroo's mouth on them.

Kuroo pinches the nipple he had been teasing, rubbing the saliva-slick nub between his fingers, and Daichi whimpers, clutching his face even harder. A slick finger touches his hole and Daichi barely has time to register what that means before Kuroo pushes his finger into him, slipping it all the way into him. Kuroo crooks his finger, pressing his fingertip just right into Daichi, and Daichi's body jerks as Kuroo finds the other erogenous zone he had discovered in Daichi the other night. Between his nipple and his prostate being teased at the same time right after coming, it is overwhelming and Daichi gasps, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Still with me, darling?" Kuroo asks, stilling his hands for a moment as he peers at Daichi.

Kuroo reaches for Daichi's hands, pulling them away from his face, and Daichi nods, tears running down his face. The finger in him slides out as Kuroo leans to the side, reaching for the pillows at the head of the bed. He eases Daichi's head up with a gentle hand and slides a pillow under his head. Then he wipes Daichi's tears with a thumb, kissing the tracks on his cheeks before pulling back to look at Daichi.

"Comfortable?" Kuroo asks, stroking Daichi's hair and trying to bring him down from being overloaded with stimulation.

Daichi wraps his arms around Kuroo's shoulders in a hug and buries his face in the warm crook of Kuroo's neck. Kuroo has been nothing but endlessly patient with him and Daichi is equal parts grateful and embarrassed. His heart is pounding away in his chest, his body hot where Kuroo touches him. Pressed against Daichi as he is, Daichi can feel the bulge in Kuroo's underwear and shiver runs through him.

His first night with Kuroo had been hard and fast, leaving Daichi with no time to think. But now, with Kuroo working him open so achingly slowly, Daichi knows exactly what he wants and where he likes it.

"Kuroo," Daichi mumbles against Kuroo's shoulder, keeping his face hidden. "I want you in me."

Kuroo's hand freezes where it had been stroking Daichi's hair and Daichi peeks out from Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo darts in to kiss his exposed forehead and Daichi blinks as Kuroo shifts so that they are face-to-face.

“Fuck, you’re _adorable_ ,” Kuroo groans, grinding down against Daichi wantingly and making him gasp in surprise. “How did I get so lucky with you? I thought you were cute the moment I laid my eyes on you but you're even cuter when you're asking for my cock.”

“Cute” is a word that Daichi has rarely heard in relation to him and he flushes darkly. Kuroo has called him “sweetheart”, “baby”, and “darling” all in the span of their two times together, which does funny things to Daichi’s heart when Kuroo says it in that affectionately teasing tone of voice. Kuroo sounds aroused now, his voice low, warm, and thick with desire as he grinds his bulge between Daichi’s legs. He feels hot there and Daichi hesitates for a moment before he reaches down, his fingers grazing Kuroo’s bulge.

Kuroo doesn’t stop him, watching in interest as Daichi slips his hands into his underwear, pushing the fabric down and curling his fingers around Kuroo’s throbbing length. He has had it in him before and Daichi’s hole twitches as he remembers just how good it had felt. Kuroo is hard and leaking and Daichi presses his thumb against the tip of his cock, swiping through the precum there as he looks up at Kuroo.

Kuroo groans in his throat and he covers Daichi’s hands with his hand, leaning over and bracing an arm over Daichi's head. “You like my cock, baby?” Kuroo asks, thrusting into Daichi’s hands. “You want this in your tight hole?”

Daichi‘s face heats up even more but he nods, arousal pooling low in his abdomen. He is getting hard again, his cock standing at half-mast. He wants to touch it, wants to come again, but he wants Kuroo’s fingers and cock in him even more.

Kuroo kisses him on the forehead, his smile promising the best kind of trouble as he pulls away and drizzles more lube on his fingers. Then he puts two fingers to Daichi’s hole and pushes them in with a slow squelch, making Daichi squirm as they enter him. They don’t feel as strange and foreign as they had the first time and Kuroo fingers him carefully, his fingertips touching Daichi’s prostate almost delicately.

Soft moans gather at the back of his throat and Daichi bites down on them, embarrassed by the noises he has been making ever since Kuroo started touching him. Kuroo knows this and his lips curl up in a a familiar smirk as he bends over Daichi and lowers his face to his nipple again. Startled, Daichi lets out a garbled whimper as Kuroo’s tongue flicks out to catch his nub, tracing it with the tip of his tongue.

Kuroo knows how he feels about having his nipples teased and Daichi swallows down the moans in his throat stubbornly, clinging on tight to the pillow under his head as Kuroo takes his nipple in his mouth again. Daichi’s hips tremble as Kuroo pushes a third finger into him and he muffles a moan into the pillow, tensing instinctively around Kuroo’s fingers, his insides throbbing at the stimulation.

“Kuroo...” Daichi groans, squirming under Kuroo as Kuroo laves at his nipple. He reaches for Kuroo’s cock and a shiver runs through him as his fingers touch its leaking tip, its length so stiff and hot after all the waiting Kuroo has done.

Kuroo wants him just as much as Daichi wants Kuroo and the knowledge of that makes Daichi feel bold enough to fold his knees, positioning them on either side of Kuroo’s waist suggestively. He isn’t quite flexible enough to wrap his legs around Kuroo’s waist but he hopes that Kuroo gets the hint.

Kuroo gives Daichi’s nipple a last lingering kiss and he looks up at Daichi, the arousal dark in his eyes. “You’re ready for it now, baby?”

Sometimes Daichi wishes Kuroo would talk less because it means that Daichi has to _answer_ him and the things he asks Daichi are too embarrassing to reply to out loud. Everything Kuroo says sounds like a teasing mix of dirty talk and gentle concern and all Daichi wants to do is bury his face in Kuroo’s neck and let him do whatever he wants to him. One day, he will get over it and start giving Kuroo as good as he gets, but today is not that day so Daichi just does what he does best in these situations and hugs Kuroo close to show that he wants him.

“Mmph,” Daichi makes an affirmative noise into Kuroo’s neck and Kuroo chuckles, petting Daichi's hair.

Kuroo sits up, his hand going to the back of his jeans and pulling out a condom. Then he reaches for a spare pillow and slides it under Daichi’s lower back, angling his hips up to reduce the strain on Daichi.

“This is probably how your first time should have gone,” Kuroo admits as he rolls the condom onto his cock with practised hands. “Much less aches and pains than doing it against the wall right off the bat. Maybe you would have called me back sooner.” He grins.

“I still called you back anyway,” Daichi points out. He doesn’t want to tell Kuroo that it probably would have had the same result. Even if Kuroo had made love to him gently on a bed the first time, Daichi thinks he would still have taken a week to sort out his emotions and needs and embarrassment before calling him.

“I’m glad you did. Now that we’re in a proper place, I can take my own sweet time with you.” Kuroo nuzzles the inside of Daichi’s thigh, his lips bumping the teethmarks he left there earlier. He smiles against Daichi’s skin, his hazel eyes alluring in the low light as he says, “I want to make you feel good.”

Daichi’s heart flutters wildly at Kuroo’s words and he gasps as the head of Kuroo’s cock presses against his hole, easing past the tight ring of muscle at the entrance. Daichi’s teeth worry his bottom lip as Kuroo slides his cock in so slowly and carefully that it makes Daichi tear up at the sensation of being worked open so thoroughly. Kuroo’s cock is hot even through the condom, strangely stimulating as it goes deeper and deeper into Daichi. It feels intimate, having Kuroo this close, in him, and the way Kuroo treats him tenderly, like he is something precious to him, makes him feel loved.

Daichi covers his face with his forearm, blocking his view of Kuroo between his legs. What Kuroo and him have between them isn’t that. They have only met twice, they liked how each other looked at first sight, and they only meet up for sex. Kuroo doesn’t like him any more than Daichi is supposed to like him, only that Daichi is having a hard time figuring out if what he is feeling for Kuroo is love, lust, or just the endorphins from sex.

Kuroo’s hips slot in perfectly between Daichi’s thighs and Daichi shudders, a tremble working its way up his body from his toes. He feels full, a throbbing warmth filling him up all the way, and it is a strange sensation that is become increasingly familiar after doing this with Kuroo twice.

“Is it all in?” Daichi asks, peering out from behind his forearm.

“Mmhm,” Kuroo hums in affirmation, smirking down at Daichi. “Looks like your body remembers how to take my cock. Did you have sex with anyone else between our first and current encounter?”

Daichi shakes his head, flushing. He hadn’t thought of looking for anyone else after meeting Kuroo. He wonders if he should have, if it seems weird to Kuroo that he didn’t seek out anyone else for sex.

Kuroo looks pleased, his hands stroking Daichi’s thighs lovingly as he bends over him. “I’m flattered. Are you only going to let me in, sweetheart?” He caresses Daichi’s cheek, his fingers gentle. “Do you want to be mine?”

Daichi’s heart is wavering, all ready to give out as he looks back at Kuroo. He doesn’t know if Kuroo is looking at him with love or lust, he doesn’t know anything about Kuroo other than the way his cock feels in him or how his lips feel on his skin. He knows how the inside of Kuroo’s mouth tastes but he doesn’t even know who Kuroo is, what he does for a living, or what he likes to do in his free time.

Daichi wants to say yes so badly but what he says instead is, “What about you?”

Kuroo smiles but it doesn’t tell Daichi anything at all as Kuroo braces himself over Daichi and pulls out before thrusting back in, starting up a rhythm between them. Kuroo’s fingers interlock with his, pinning his hand to the bed as he thrusts in and out of him, and his other hand holds Daichi’s leg around his waist, keeping him at the perfect angle to reach his prostate.

Daichi moans at how good it feels, digging his heel into the bed and keeping himself spread wide open for Kuroo to keep thrusting into the right spot, sending waves of pleasure coursing through Daichi’s whole body. He reaches a hand down to touch his cock, finding it already full and leaking against his stomach, and he strokes himself, pushing himself towards another orgasm.

Kuroo looks like he is feeling good too, moaning expressively as he snaps his hips forward, his eyes slitted in pleasure and fixed on Daichi, the warmth of the dimmed lights melting the hazel in his eyes into something molten. In that moment, Daichi thinks he wants to kiss him and he reaches his hands out for Kuroo, beckoning.

Kuroo sees him and he leans over, their chests pressed together as Kuroo kisses Daichi slowly and tenderly, taking his time to explore every bit of Daichi’s mouth as he grinds his cock sweetly into Daichi’s prostate. Daichi comes, helpless against the sensations running through every bit of him, trembles wracking his body endlessly. He squeezes his eyes shut and wraps his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, craving close contact and the reassuring press of Kuroo’s body against his.

Kuroo trails his lips down from Daichi’s mouth, kissing the corner of his lips, his jaw, his neck. He is still hard, his cock buried in Daichi, barely moving as he gives Daichi time to come down from his orgasm. Daichi wants him to come too, to feel good in him, and he raises his legs, just managing to wrap them around Kuroo’s waist in this position.

“So good to me,” Kuroo murmurs as he strokes Daichi’s hair, looking at him with glazed eyes. “You want me to come in you, don’t you, baby?”

Daichi doesn’t answer. He can’t say "yes" without spontaneously combusting, even though that is exactly what he wants Kuroo to do. So he only hugs Kuroo tighter, clenching around his cock in what he hopes is a stimulating way.

Kuroo inhales sharply, his eyelids fluttering shut, and he grips the sheets on either side of Daichi tightly as his hips buck forward. “So _tight_ ,” he moans. “Fuck, sweetheart, if you keep that up I’m gonna come soon.”

Kuroo leans forward, licking Daichi’s ear as he thrusts shallowly into him, the lewd squelching noises of his cock in Daichi’s ass filling the room again. “You’re so warm and wet inside,” he purrs into Daichi’s ear. “Just for me. I can’t believe I’m the only one who’s done this with you, baby. You make me feel so _good_.”

Daichi quivers, curling up in embarrassment as Kuroo keeps murmuring dirty things about how good Daichi feels, laving at the shell of his ear as he whispers them right into Daichi's ear. Kuroo’s hand gropes his chest, his thumb rubbing Daichi’s nipples and making Daichi shudder. Daichi doesn’t think he can come again this soon but Kuroo makes his chest go tight, his entire body pulled taut and raw as if anticipating another orgasm.

Kuroo groans, pushing his cock deep into Daichi, and a familiar heat bursts in Daichi as Kuroo comes. It doesn’t spread, kept contained by the condom, but it lights something in Daichi, a satisfaction that he had made Kuroo come. Kuroo’s hips stutter and he moans into Daichi’s ear, nuzzling Daichi’s hair and hugging him close as he rides out his orgasm.

“God, I could get addicted to you,” Kuroo pants out. He brushes Daichi’s hair out of his face, his fingers gentle and lingering as he smiles down at Daichi, a hint of something wicked in his eyes as he asks, “Do you want to go again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is actually called the booty call series after it got extended because Kuroo most definitely flunks out of his bad boy course. He only LOOKS like a bad boy.
> 
> EDIT: I'M SCREAMING. WE HAVE [VISUAL ON THE FULL EXTENT OF BAD BOY KUROO'S SEXINESS](http://ohcaramel.tumblr.com/post/176128669604/bad-boy-kuroo-from-kythen-s-fic-fantastic) THANKS TO [OHCARAMEL.](http://ohcaramel.tumblr.com/)


	3. self-service

The shop is closed today, which means that it is Daichi’s day off. He sleeps in, does his accounts, and wanders around his apartment in sleep pants and a well-worn t-shirt. Hinata is off on a play date with Kageyama at Suga’s place so his apartment is quiet for once, devoid of the golden retriever puppy’s excited yips and barks and restless tapping feet.

Since adopting Hinata, Daichi has rarely had his apartment to himself and he is going to make good use of his day off. Daichi throws himself facedown on his bed, burying his face in his pillow and sighing blissfully. Maybe he should nap. He has been coming back later than usual these few nights thanks to Kuroo, but he doesn’t feel exhausted. His nights with Kuroo leave him energised rather than exhausted, pleasantly warm and aching in a way that eases him into a good night's sleep after he gets home.

Daichi is surprised because before having sex, he hadn’t known what to expect. He certainly hadn’t expected to enjoy it as much as he did or that it would become a regular thing between Kuroo and him. Once a week, Kuroo and him meet up when Daichi has an early night off from the shop and Daichi lets Kuroo lead him to the nearest love hotel.

In their time together, Kuroo had offered to let Daichi top once and Daichi had been curious to try it out, but after that experience Daichi thought he still preferred bottoming for Kuroo. It had felt good to put his cock in Kuroo, but the pleasure that came from that was different, centred in one place instead of coursing through his whole body in a full-body tremor. Besides, there was just something special about being held by Kuroo, being cuddled and fussed over by him that makes Daichi's heart race.

As naive as it sounds, Kuroo makes him feel loved.

Daichi buries his face deeper into his pillow, his face hot. It isn’t as if Daichi is lonely or love-starved. He had friends and family and one excitable pup who loves him in spades. Daichi feels love all around him and he loves them all back with all his heart.

But what he has with Kuroo is different. It is intimate and sweet and tender and Kuroo makes Daichi feel so much that he ends up crying sometimes during sex, as embarrassing as it is. Every single time he starts tearing up, Kuroo is there to pepper him with kisses or hug him close and murmur soothing words into his ear. More often than not, the things that Kuroo murmurs into his ear are lewd, making Daichi blush and squirm, but Kuroo's voice, the press of his body against his, and his endless patience with Daichi makes him feel safe in Kuroo's arms.

Thinking about Kuroo’s voice in his ear now stirs a growing heat in Daichi and Daichi idly thrusts his hips against the sheets, finding his cock starting to stiffen in his pants. It has been a while since he did this on his own and he slips a hand into the front of his pants, wrapping a hand around his cock. Daichi breathes deeply into his pillow as he strokes himself, bucking into his hand until his cock swells hot and hard in his grip.

Normally, he would jerk himself off quickly while not thinking about much, but as he thrusts into his hand, he thinks that isn’t going to be enough for him to get off this time. It’s all Kuroo’s fault, Daichi thinks, as he slides a hand up under his shirt, trying not to think too hard about what he is doing as he starts rubbing his nipple with his fingers.

Daichi moans softly into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut as he remembers how Kuroo does this to him, pinching and teasing him, brushing his nub lightly with his fingers before grazing a fingernail over the tip of it to startle Daichi with the sensation. Kuroo usually uses his mouth more than his hands, sucking and licking at Daichi’s nipples until they are oversensitive to touch, and Daichi groans at the sense memory of Kuroo's mouth, thrusting harder into his hand.

During one of their more recent meet-ups, Kuroo had given Daichi a bottle of lube with a teasing line about having it in case Daichi wanted to have some fun at home when Kuroo wasn’t around. His surprise gift had come after a night when Kuroo had given Daichi a most thorough lesson about stretching his sphincter so it wouldn’t hurt when Kuroo put his cock in, which had been greatly informative despite it being mostly delivered in the form of dirty talk. Daichi now knows more about his ass than he would have in normal circumstances, which was definitely Kuroo’s intention, considering the bottle of lube and his smirk when he passed it over to Daichi.

Daichi had kept the lube in his bedside drawer and he reaches for it now, inching up his bed and fumbling with the handle of his drawer. He definitely isn't going to let Kuroo know that he is breaking into it now or Kuroo will be insufferable the next time they have sex. In the span of time they have known each other, Daichi knows this much about Kuroo and he isn't going to give Kuroo more ammunition to tease Daichi with.

The lube is cold when he pours it into his hand and Daichi shucks his pants off with his free hand, letting the liquid warm with his body heat. It had seemed simple enough when Kuroo did it to him and Daichi coats his fingers generously with the lube, slipping a finger down the cleft of his ass and prodding at his hole. He shivers as he pushes the tip of his finger past his entrance, his knees slipping against the sheets as he spreads his legs wider to take his finger further in.

It feels weird, like it always does at the start, and even more so since Daichi is the one doing it to himself now. Kuroo always goes on about how warm and tight Daichi is when he fingers or fucks him and Daichi's face heats up as he suddenly remembers every word Kuroo has said to him. He tightens up around his finger instinctively and he gasps, biting down on his pillow in embarrassment. He just wants to feel good without thinking about Kuroo every time he does something but he _can't_ , not when Kuroo and pleasure have been so intricately woven together in his mind that Daichi can't separate one from the other.

Daichi wiggles his hips in the sheets, stroking his cock as he twitches his finger in himself, trying to find his prostate. Kuroo had seemed to locate it so easily and Daichi shuts his eyes, imagining Kuroo's fingers in him. If he can't stop thinking about Kuroo, he might as well make full use of him to get off. After all, it seems like something Kuroo would encourage.

 _"There. You feel that, darling?"_ Kuroo whispers in his ear, low and intimate, his voice pulled straight from Daichi's memories as Daichi bumps his prostate with his finger. _"It feels good here, doesn't it?"_

Daichi shivers, bucking his hips back against his finger, his cheeks flushed at how good it feels. It isn't enough, not like how Kuroo's fingers feel at all, and Daichi pushes a second finger in beside the first, trembling at the stretch.

 _"I want to hear you moan, sweetheart. Don't muffle your mouth. Open up for me."_ Phantom fingers slip into Daichi's mouth, parting his teeth from his pillow and pulling his head up. Daichi moans, arching deep against his sheets, his voice echoing off his bedroom walls erotically.

 _"Mm, there we go,"_ Kuroo murmurs in satisfaction, a hand ghosting over Daichi's hip as he angles Daichi's ass up and kneels behind him, the head of his cock just breaching Daichi's entrance. _"You're so cute when you're feeling good, baby. Such a sweet voice and a beautiful body."_

Daichi thrusts messily into his hand, his thumb rubbing over his leaking slit and his fingers stroking down his stiff length desperately. He rolls onto his side and bucks back against his fingers, his moans catching in his throat as he presses his fingers against his prostate. He imagines Kuroo leaning over him, his hazel eyes fixed intently on him, his hand between Daichi's legs, his fingers in him that are later replaced by the generous length of his cock. He imagines Kuroo's heat hovering over his body, his lips kissing a trail up Daichi's throat as Daichi swallows hard, his breaths coming in quick gasps. He imagines Kuroo kissing him, licking his way into his mouth and stealing the breath right from Daichi's lungs.

Daichi's body tenses, pleasure building rapidly in his lower half and spilling from his cock as he comes with a cry. He thinks he calls Kuroo's name once and Daichi whimpers, burying his face back into his pillow dazedly as his hips jerk uncontrollably, pushing him back further on his fingers. The hand around his cock is sticky with his cum and he drags it away from the sensitive head of his cock, trying not to get any of it on his sheets as he goes limp in his bed.

Daichi breathes raggedly, blinking through the daze that settles over him as he comes down from his orgasm. He twitches his fingers in himself, brushing against his prostate experimentally, and he shivers but it doesn't feel as good as it did just a while ago. Disappointed, Daichi slips his fingers out and lays back against his bed, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

He wishes Kuroo was here.

The thought makes Daichi burn with longing as he curls up on his side. After their first time in the alley, Kuroo never just fucks Daichi and leaves again, letting Daichi hug him close and cling to him as he soaks in Kuroo's warmth, bathing in the post-coital bliss. Daichi likes Kuroo's body, the sharp planes of his lanky frame and the surprisingly muscular build of his chest, the way he covers Daichi's body with his own when he leans over him. By all appearances, Daichi isn't a small man but he fits into the spaces of Kuroo's body so perfectly he wishes he could stay there forever.

 _"Do you want to be mine?"_ Kuroo had whispered again into Daichi's ear as he stroked Daichi's head, his arm curled protectively over Daichi's hip.

Daichi doesn't know. He wants to but he doesn't know Kuroo. He doesn't know anyone _else_ but Kuroo. What if all that Daichi feels for Kuroo is lust and infatuation and when they aren't having sex, his heart doesn't race and his thoughts don't become muddled like they do whenever he is around Kuroo? What if everything Daichi feels for Kuroo is just because of the mindblowing sex they have?

He knows that Kuroo has other sex partners besides him so what if this was just a fun thing Kuroo saw him for once a week and repeated on the other days when he wasn't seeing Daichi? It isn't as if Daichi can ask Kuroo if he says the same thing to his other partners and he can't figure out if Kuroo is being genuine with his words or if everything he says is just for fun.

What was Kuroo like around his other partners? Still as sweet, tender, and gentle with them as he is with Daichi? Or was he holding back because Daichi was a virgin when he first met Kuroo in the bar and still vastly inexperienced compared to Kuroo?

Would Daichi feel the same way as he does with Kuroo if he has sex with someone else other than Kuroo?

The questions keep piling up in his head in the aftermath of his orgasm, clearing out the last traces of the warm, woozy pleasure that had settled into him and leaving Daichi feeling frustrated. He doesn't know the answers to any of these questions and as he curls up alone in his bed, he thinks that maybe he should find out for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
